wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Earths
Current known or inhabited Earths are not all specifically named in the Worm Universe. Arc 28 mentions a dozen Earths accessible from Earth Bet. There are many, many Earths that are not easily accessible. Each Shard resides on another Earth (or multiple Earths), linked through the dimensions. Earth Aleph Earth Aleph is the home to the Travelers. It is a world that diverged paths from the time of Scion's first appearance. This world has variations of everyone born before said appearance (about 30 years before the start of Worm), though anyone born after may not have a duplicate in Earth Bet. It is much closer to the world of the readers then other earths then even earth Bet, but it still has capes. There were capes in Earth Aleph, barely C-list by our standards. - Excerpt from Speck 30.4 Earth Bet Earth Bet, also known as Earth B,Migration 17.3 is the main location of the story. It is believed to have diverged from Earth Aleph around 1983Gestation 1.x. It is the home world to Taylor and the majority of the other capes in the story. Has dollar coins instead of bills, major terrorist attacks did not occur here, but the damage that people with superpowers did more then compensated. The cold war came to a rather fizzy endUnlike the major players in the Cold War, the monsters he was thinking about weren’t so rational that they’d stand down with Scion in the picture. - Excerpt from Interlude 15.y, when Scion entered the picture and interfered with weapons testing.Elaboration on spacebattles by Wildbow There are also the remains of a base on the Moon that was being created by Sphere, it is now abandoned.{Sphere} became newsworthy when he took on a project to build self sustaining biospheres on the moon. - Excerpt from Interlude 11d "“Nine-eleven didn’t happen here. Endbringers did. They have one dollar coins in this America, not bills, and they phased pennies out. Um. There’s an installation on the moon, half-built and abandoned. I don’t know. Stuff is different.” - Excerpt from Migration 17.6 Earth Gimel Earth Gimel is an alternate Earth connected to Brockton Bay Bet, which seemed to have diverged from other human occupied earths roughly five thousand years ago.The deviation point seems to be nearly five thousand years ago. Several teams are working on analyzing the sites where humans settled, looking for the cause of extinction. - https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/04/20/imago-21-5/Excerpt from Imago 21.5 It was an underpopulated world and is used to evacuate for much of the East Coast. Earth He Earth He is an alternate Earth used to evacuate Western Europe and Northern Africa minus the English speakers. Earth Zayin Earth Zayin is an alternate Earth used as a refuge. Sleeper followed into this world and would later "subsume" it. The very fact that he entered Zayin causes everyone else to write off the whole dimension as a lost cause. Earth C The Earth containing New York C, in the EpiloguesTeneral e.2. Earth Samech Earth Samech or Earth Samekh is a Cauldron controlled earth. Earth Shin Full Article: Supreme Earth. Sometimes known as Earth S. A world with parahumans, but no superheroes. Non-powered people are treated like second-class citizens. There was a takeover on a global level by supervillians, a group called 'The Supreme'. Said villains are very well organized by their leader: Goddess.Lausanne RP Trivia *The Earths within the Worm Universe are mostly named after the letters in the Hebrew alphabet. ** The known Earths are 1, 2, 3, 5 and 7, implying there is at least an Earth Dalet (4) and Earth Vav (6). Category:Places Category:Earths